


Captain America: The Howling Commandos

by fallingvoices, radialarch



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Families of Choice, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingvoices/pseuds/fallingvoices, https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how Steve remembers the war.</p><p>(Due to its formatting, this fic is currently only available as a PDF. Click through for link.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America: The Howling Commandos

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the script to our dream Howling Commandos movie. (This is a strange hybrid between a spec script and a shooting script. Please do not take screenwriting cues from us.) It runs about 18.5k and is available as a PDF on dropbox. Mobile devices are probably not the best choice to experience this fic. If you'd like to give us feedback, the best place is here <3
> 
> Thank you to everyone who listened to us talk about this fic, and eiirene & ittybittymanatee for looking this over.

> After the success of Project Rebirth, hot-headed Steve Rogers (Chris Evans) finds himself a national icon called Captain America. Eager to aid the war effort, Steve throws himself into the battle against HYDRA, a rogue Nazi science division. Accompanied by a handful of fellow soldiers and his best friend Bucky Barnes (Sebastian Stan), Steve quickly discovers the power of war to bring people together — as well as tear them apart. 
> 
> In this story of true bravery, timeless friendship, and unbearable loss, Steve and his Howling Commandos believe they are ready to do whatever it takes to defeat HYDRA. But when the time comes, will they truly be prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice? 

 

[CLICK THROUGH FOR FULL SCRIPT](https://www.dropbox.com/s/n8l4v6m9hucu4k0/cathc.pdf?dl=0)


End file.
